In many electronic systems it is necessary to employ converters like DC/DC converters, AC/DC converters, or DC/AC converters in order to generate the currents and voltages to be used by an electronic circuit. A buck converter typically comprises one or more half-bridge circuits, each provided by two semiconductor power switches, such as power MOSFET devices, and further components such as diodes, inductors, and capacitors. An important aspect in the further development of these types of semiconductor chip packages is the further improvement of the compactness of the package with the aim of allowing efficient heat dissipation.